Joyeux Noël
by Willoh
Summary: Depuis un an, Caroline a quitté Mystic Falls et elle étudie désormais à Whitmore avec Elena. Mais quand Noël arrive et qu'elle se retrouve toute seule, elle ne pensait pas que se serait Klaus qui viendrait la tirer de son weekend révisions, surtout après la promesse qu'il lui avait faite (voir 5x11) En espérant que ça vous plaise :)


Nous sommes le 24 décembre et à l'Université de Whitmore, tout est près pour Noël. L'école est richement décorée. Des guirlandes et des boules en verres de toutes les couleurs sont accrochées un peu partout dans les couloirs, sur les murs, sur les casiers et sur les portes. Il y a même des sapins à chaque tournant. Même si le nombre d'élèves étant restés ici pour les vacances de Noël était minim, tous les étudiants avaient aidé à décorer leur université.

Caroline Forbes était une des seules à ne pas être partit pour ces jours de fêtes. Elle était en ce moment même assise devant son bureau, dans la chambre qu'elle et Elena devait partager avec une nouvelle colocataire humaine, Lanah Clint. La jeune vampire blonde avait énormément de mal avec elle. Cette fille était très prétencieuse et superficielle, elle lui rappelait un peu elle avant sa transformation. Mais elles étaient pourtant toutes deux très différentes.

Ce que Caroline détestait le plus chez Lanah, se soit le fait qu'elle laissait traîner tout, partout. Elle qui était très magniaque sur le rangement et l'ordre en avait plus que marre de retrouver des pulls ou des soutiens-gorge par terre et sur les meubles. Mais pour les vacances, Lanah était allée retrouver sa famille elle ne savait où, mais en tout cas loin de Whitmore. Ce qui plaisait complètement à la vampire blonde.

Le petit bémol, c'est qu'Elena était également partie. Elle était retournée à Mystic Falls pour passer les fêtes avec son frère et Damon. Bien sûr, la brune lui avait proposé qu'elle vienne avec elle, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que sa mère serrait de garde toutes ces nuits-là et qu'à les passer seule, autant rester à Whitmore. Et puis, Caroline n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa ville natale où elle avait cèdé à ses sentiments et avait couché avec l'ennemi, pour ce le rappeler. Elle culpabilisait déjà suffisement comme cela. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait de la culpabilité car elle avait trahi ses amis, ou pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre, de ne jamais revenir, alors que s'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Caroline soupira. En attendant, elle serait seule, une fois de plus. Mais, mieux valait être seule car on l'avait décidé, que parce qu'on y était obligé. Enfait, il y avait un peu des deux dans sa situation.

Oh moins, ce dit-elle, je vais pouvoir rattrapper mon retard.

Avec le problème Silas, que leur groupe avait enfin réussi à tuer, elle avait pris un retard considérable sur ses cours.

Il était près de 19h20 quand la jeune vampire releva la tête de ses cours des sciences. Elle était exténuée et méritait bien une petite pause après avoir travaillé tout l'après-midi. En plus elle commençait à avoir faim.

Se levant de sa chaise, Caroline ouvrit le mini-frigo à côté et attrapa une poche de sang, cachée dans le baque à légumes, sous une salade. Dès le premier soir, Lanah leur avait dit qu'elle détestait toute nourriture verte. Alors le baque était devenu la planque aux poches de sangs. Le problème, il était vraiment petit et on ne pouvaient en mettre dedans que deux ou trois. Du coup, les deux jeunes vampires conservait une glacière dans le placard d'Elena. Mais toutes les semaines elles devaient retourners faire le plein de poches de sangs dans l'hopitâl le plus près. Parfois, quand Damon venait voir sa petite amie, il leur en ramenait quelques unes. Mais Caroline ne voulait pas être dépendante de lui.

La seule chose pratique quand on vit dans une chambre d'étudiantes, c'est que tout était à portée de main. La cuisine, constituée d'une plaque chauffante, du mini-frigo et d'une étagère, tenait dans le fond de la pièce, derrière les trois lits. La salle de bain, n'avait rien de pratique, par contre. Les toilettes et la douche-baignoire étant dans la même petite pièce.

Caroline était entrain de siroter sa poche de sang, assise sur son lit et addossée à la fenêtre. Elle regardait le sapin de noël qu'elle et Elena avaient installé entre la porte d'entrée et le lit de la blonde. Lanah leur avait fait toute une histoire car elle avait soi-disant besoin d'espace pour dormir. Alors les filles avaient changé toute la chambre. Le lit de Caroline était maintenant contre la fenêtre alors que celui de l'humaine contre le mur, de manière à ce qu'ils soient parallèles. Seul celui de la vampire brune n'avait pas bougé. Ainsi, le sapin avait pu être installé.

La jeune vampire blonde soupira. Elle se tourna face à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. En bas, les lampadaires illuminaient l'une des nombreuses pelouses de Whitmore. Elle posa son front contre la vitre et se laissa bercer par la musique qui résonnait depuis son ordinateur portable: _**Charlie Brown **_de Coldplay.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle ne bougea pas au début, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais quand de nouveau quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle se leva du lit et cacha la poche de sang dans le mini-frigo, en criant un"j'arrive!'.

Elle réajusta son débardeur et ouvrit la porte.

_Oui, c'est pour... Oh, c'est pas vrai...

_Bonsoir, Sweetheart.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

_Je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, fit Klaus en souriant.

La main de Caroline se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'était pas censé revenir.

_Alors, Love, on ne sait plus quoi dire.

_Pitié, qu'il arrête avec ses surnoms_.

_Tu ne devais pas revenir, répondit-elle en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi es-tu là?

En entendant une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, Klaus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avait fait une promesse, mais cette fois, il avait dû la rompre pour s'assurer de qu'elle aille bien.

_Je m'inquiètais pour toi, finit-il par dire d'un air sérieux.

_Tu ne devais pas revenir, tu l'avais promis.

Caroline inspira profondément pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_J'avais promis de ne pas revenir à Mystic Falls, et non de ne jamais te revoir.

Et s'était vrai! Il avait dit ne jamais retourner dans cette petite ville de cambrousse, seulement cela.

_Tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais, répéta-t-elle avant d'exploser en sanglot.

Klaus se resta figé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. Bien sûr, il avait rompu une promesse, la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait faire. Mais pourquoi était-elle dans cet état?

_Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

Il s'approcha d'elle mais la blonde fit un pas en arrière.

_Sors d' si il n'avait rien entendu. Il s'avança encore et attrappa ses mains. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit qui semblait être le sien puisqu'il reconnaissait les draps.

_Caroline, écoute moi. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête. Klaus inspira un grand coup avant de commencer.

_Je suis devenu père...

_Je sais.

_A... Ah bon? Comment?

_C'est Tyler qui me l'a appris.

Tyler. Ce clebs était toujours le petit ami de Caroline, et bien sûr, il lui avait parler de la grossesse d'Hayley et de Hope.

_Je vois, j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer moi-même.

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, alors?

Il fit une grimace.

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on annonce avec un sms.

_Tu aurais pu me le dire ce jour-là dans les bois, continua Caroline au bout d'un moment.

_Que voulais-tu que je te dise, au juste. Coucou, c'es moi, Klaus, et je suis là pour te dire que je vais avoir un bébé avec la louve Hayley que tu détestes. Oh, mais à part ça, je veux que tu m'avoues ta confession à propos de tes sentiments à mon égard et peut être qu'on pourra coucher ensemble après, s'énerva-t-il.

La vampire blonde lui tapa la tête.

_Tu sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela.

_Flash back_

_Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, nus, sur l'herbe dans la forêt. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse qu'elle sentait se soulever à chaque respiration. Il caressait ses cheveux blonds et respirait son odeur. Il adorait son odeur. Et il adorait encore plus quand il pouvait sentir la sienne sur elle. De sa main libre il traçait des cercles sur la peau de la hanche de la jeune vampire. Celle-ci avait un doigt posé sur son torse avec lequel elle redessinait son tatouage. _

_Klaus souffla doucement._

__Je n'ai pas envie de partir, ou de te laisser partir._

_Caroline se redressa un peu au-dessus de lui et observa ses iris bleues. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, tristement sincère. _

__Il va falloir pourtant, tu..._

_Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase._

__Je l'ai promis, je ne reviendrais pas. _

_Il fit remonter sa main dans son dos, jusqu'à ses cheveux. _

__Mais ça ne changera rien à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, dit-il en lui enlevant une feuille de ses mèches blondes. _

_Puis il se releva sur les coudes et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caroline répondit à son baiser avant de s'écarter._

__Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je dois m'habiller et retourner au manoir, les autres vont se demander où je suis._

__Je sais, murmura Klaus en la regardant se rhabiller. _

__Tu devrais faire de même, dit-elle en lui balançant son jean. _

_De sa vitesse vampirique, il s'approcha d'elle. Un sourrire moqueur sur les lèvres._

__Tu es gênée, Love. Après ce que nous avons fait tu ne devrais pas._

__N'importe quoi, je te dis ça seulement pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid._

_Caroline savait que ce qu'elle disait était complètement illogique et idiot, ce que lui confirma le sourrire de Klaus qui s'agrandit. Mal à l'aise, elle soupira._

__Tu as ruiné mon chemisier, je vais faire comment pour rentrer, maintenant?_

__Tu n'as qu'à pas rentrer._

__Klaus..._

__Je sais, désolé._

_Il ramassa sa veste en cuir et la lui tendit._

__Tiens._

_Elle l'enfila et le laissa remonter la fermeture Eclair jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. _

__Merci. _

_Il était tellement proche qu'elle se sentit troublée. Dans un mouvement lent, Klaus embrassa sa tempe. Caroline se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Puis il disparut, ne laissant qu'une légère caresse sur ses lèvres._

_Techniquement, je n'ai pas rompu ma promesse. Je t'ai dis que jamais je ne reviendrais, je ne t'ai jamais dis où.

_Tu joues sur les mots.

Caroline soupira et baissa la tête.

_Tu dois être content de savoir que Tyler et moi avons rompu.

_Quoi? Non, je ne savais pas, Love. Depuis quand?

Klaus sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

_Publiquement, quand il a annoncé à tous mes amis que j'ai couché avec toi, expliqua-t-elle en se cachant derrière ses cheveux sentant ses joues s'empourprées, mais depuis un moment déjà rien allait entre nous.

_Et qu'ont-ils dit?

Klaus savait que le scooby gang ne le portait pas dans leur coeur, et lui non plu d'ailleurs. Mais leur avis avait une grande importance pour Caroline.

_Elena a fait une crise de colère pendant plusieurs jours, même Damon n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Matt ne voulait pas m'en parler car il disait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de jugement vu ce qu'il avait fait avec ta soeur (Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que sa soeur trouvait au garçon de table etcomment il avait pu attirer Caroline) et Stefan c'est contenté de me dire que j'étais une grande fille et que je faisais mes choix toute seule. Dans l'ensemble, ils l'ont pas trop mal pris. Mais il arrive encore que quand je me dispute avec Elena, elle me fasse des reproches dessus.

Klaus lâcha ses mains et vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Il posa ses avants-bras sur les genoux de Caroline et se redressa pour pouvoir voir son visage alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête baissée.

_Tu sais, Sweetheart, tes soi-disant amis ne te méritent pas si ils n'acceptent pas tes décisions.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Caroline se perdit un moment dans les siens avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. De quel droit disait-il cela d'Elena et des autres. Parce que lui croyait peut être qu'il la méritait.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant, en relevant les yeux.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait la voir énervée, le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux ne les rendait que plus intéressants et magnifiques. Il ne se lassait non plus jamais des émotions qui se succèdaient sur son visage fin.

_A mon arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans, mon ancien protègé Marcelus dirigeait la ville. Pendant que Elijah m'aidait à reconquérir le trône et que Rebekah faisait des siennes, les conflits entre vampires et loups garous n'ont fait que s'amplifier. Les sorcières s'en sont mêlées puisque Marcel protègait l'une d'elles qu'elles voulaient morte. Il y a eu un conflit entre nos trois éspèces. Puis ma petite Hope est née.

A la mention de l'enfant Caroline vit un sourire triste étirer les lèvres de l'Originel. Mais ce dernier se contenta de continuer. Il lui expliqua comment Hayley était devenue une hybride, pourquoi ils durent faire passer leur petite fille pour morte.

La vampire blonde se sentit mal lorsqu'il lui dit cela, surtout avec la grimace qu'il fit à ce moment là.

_Esther est revenu à la vie, continua-t-il. Et cette fois, elle a voulut nous retransformer en humains, en sorciers plus précisément. Rebekah est restée loin de la Nouvelle Orléans avec Hope pour la protèger. Esther est morte hier soir et les filles reviennent demain.

_Même si je suis heureuse pour toi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es à Whitmore.

_J'y viens, Sweetheart, soupira-t-il. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle Esther a parlé de toi, elle voulait te faire du mal et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, c'est tout.

_Oh... C'est vrai?

_Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

_Je ne sais pas. Désolée.

Klaus sourit et caressa doucement la jambe de Caroline. Il se leva en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

_Tu restes jusqu'à quand?

_Tu veux que je reste? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_C'est la veille de Noël, et je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule en fait. Et tu ne vas pas conduire toute la nuit ou dormir dans ta voiture, tu risque d'avoir un accident. Enfin, tu vois quoi... Autant le passer à deux... Enfin, t'as compris...

_Tu es inquiète pour moi, Love?

_Pas du tout!

_Tu ne sais pas mentir, Sweetheart.

Caroline devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiètait pour lui! Klaus, lui, riait intérieurement. Il adorait la voir comme cela. Elle était si belle, si pétillante et lumineuse. Il avait une terrible envie de ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et leur goût sucré. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se retiendrait-il de l'embrasser, il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il l'attirait.

Alors, lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Il s'arrêta, attendant un quelconque refus de sa part, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur qui s'étirait dans un sourire. N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Sa bouche descendit sur la gorge de la jeune vampire puis dans son cou. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer d'aise.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en remontant vers sa bouche.

Caroline se pressa d'avantage contre lui, ce qui le fit gémir. Klaus la fit basculer sur le lit et lui avec. Il passa une main sous son débardeur et caressa son ventre. De l'autre, il faisait courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux blonds, ce qui la faisait soupirer de plaisir. Elle se cambra sous lui tandis que la langue de Klaus venait s'aventurer dans son décolleté.

_Klaus...

_Tu me rends fou.

Caroline attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle l'obligea à se redresser et lui enleva sa veste et son pull qu'elle balança par terre. Il sourit face à son impatience puis d'un geste rapide, déchira le sien. En utilisant sa force vampirique, Caroline échangea leur place et commença à déboutonner le jean de l'Originel. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le tissu du jogging qui servait de bas de pyjama à sa belle. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches avant de le lui hoter.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit et de nouveau Caroline se retrouva entre le matelas et le corps bouillant de l'Originel. Très vite leurs sous-vêtements rejoignèrent le reste des habits et ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à se montrer leur amour. Ils se murmurèrent combien ils s'aimaient et comme cette année passée loin de l'autre avait été difficile.

Quand Caroline ouvrit les yeux le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait midi vingt trois. Un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel et éclairait la chambre à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait complètement oublié de fermer les volets la veille. A côté d'elle, Klaus dormait toujours. Allongé sur le ventre, son bras droit était enroulé autour de la taille de la blonde. Sa tête reposait sur le matelas. Il avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil que Caroline resta un moment sans bouger à le regarder. Ses boucles blondes, d'habitude toujours coiffées, partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui le rendait carrément sexy. Elle détailla chaque partie de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvert par sa couette, c'est à dire du bas de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules musclées.

_J'adore que tu m'observes de cette façon, Love.

La jeune vampire sentit ses joues rougirent, elle ne pensait pas être prise la main dans le sac.

_ J'adore encore plus quand tu rougis.

Il la fixait en souriant.

_Je ne rougis pas!

_Ah bon? Je croyais, pourtant.

Klaus la taquinait, il aimait voir le rouge lui monter aux joues et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Caroline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée.

_Et bien, tu croyais mal.

_Je rigolais, Sweetheart.

Klaus se redressa un peu, de sorte à embrasser l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il balada ses mains sur ses bras avant de les faire descendre sur ses cottes puis il les fit remonter dans son dos. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Toujours les lèvres sur l'arrondi de son épaule, il murmura:

_En tout cas, le rouge te va parfaitement au teint.

Il y avait une once d'amusement dans sa voix, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la vampire blonde. Alors que l'Originel levait sur elle un regard innocent, elle le frappa avec son coussin. Ne s'y attendant pas, il bascula à la renverse sur le lit. Caroline, elle, explosa de rire.

_On peut dire qu'on est quitte, maintenant, rit elle en se laissant tomber sur lui.

_Tu es vicieuse, Sweetheart.

Elle se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Ils restèrent allongés dans cette position dans le silence. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment avant d'être rattrapés par la réalité. Ils savaient qu'àprès cette nuit, ils devraient parler de choses sérieuses.

_Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

_On reste au lit toute la journée?

_Klaus. Je suis sérieuse! Ça ne peut pas continuer. Il est hors de question que l'on couche ensemble pour qu'une fois fini on reparte chacun de notre côté et que l'on attende plus d'une année pour se revoir et recommencer. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une catin, finit-elle en baissant la tête.

_Caroline.

Il prit son visage entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_Tu n'es et n'as rien à voir avec une fille de joie.

_Tu te rends compte que plus personne n'utilise le mot "fille de joie" depuis au moins un siècle?

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

_Viens avec moi à la Nouvelle Orléans!

_Je ne sais pas...

Il soupira de plus bel, pourquoi était elle si bornée? Il offrait une solution à leur problème mais elle continuait de refuser. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle veuille rester à Whitmore pour finir ses études avant de le rejoindre à la NOLA. Si il n'y avait eu que cela, Klaus se serait arrangé pour pouvoir venir lui rendre visite chaque weekend, mais il devait s'occuper de sa petite Hope désormais. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remédier au fait qu'il était devenu père.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front.

_Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture, on en rediscutera quand je reviendrais.

Caroline attendit qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre d'étudiantes pour sortir du lit. Elle enfila de nouveau sous-vêtements et alla balancer les autres dans la corbeille à linges dans la mini salle de bain. En retournant devant son lit, elle ramassa son jogging de la veille et l'enfila. Elle voulut faire de même avec son débardeur mais se rappela que Klaus l'avait fichu en miette. Au même moment, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Quand elle vit la photo d'elle et Stefan apparaître sur l'écran, elle se dépêcha de déccrocher.

_Ah, bah enfin! Cela fait cinq mois que j'avais aucune nouvelle de toi.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, Caroline. Oui, je suis désolée, mais j'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps. Mais je vais me faire pardonner, reprit la voix joyeuse de son ami.

_Ah, et comment? rit la blonde.

_Je suis en ce moment-même sur le parking de ton lycée et...

_... Stefan?

_Je crois que j'aperçois Klaus à l'autre bout, en face de moi.

_...

_Caroline?

_Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Il est venu me voir et il a passé la nuit ici.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à elle les trucs comme ça? Tomber amoureuse d'un psychopathe qui a essayé de tuer tous ses amis ou du moins une grande partie, et qui dans les années vingt se fendait la poire avec son meilleur ami à elle, mais qui à cette époque était bloqué sur l'interrupteur "buter et boire le sang de tout le monde". Alors qu'elle s'attendait à l'entendre soupirer, elle fut surprise que se soit son rire qui sorte du combiné.

_Et bien, vous allez vous mettre ensemble?

_Quoi? Non, enfin c'est pas ça!

_Care, quel est le problème. Je ne suis pas ton père et bon, c'est vrai que Klaus n'est pas un enfant de coeur, mais il est différent avec toi. De ce que je sais, il est plus humain quand tu es avec lui. Care, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire attention à ce que pensent les autres et que tu fasses tes propres choix. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, toi aussi, alors fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire. Et entre nous, je le préfère à Tyler.

La dernière phrase fit rire Caroline.

_Eh bien. Merci, M. Salvatore.

Ils se rigolèrent en même temps.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Klaus soit de retour dans la chambre de la vampire. Elle proposa tout de même à Stefan de passer les voir, mais il déclina. Il lui souhaita un joyeux Noël.

_Toi aussi. Et n'oublies pas, les téléphones ça existent!

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable là où elle l'avait pris.

_C'était Stefan, sourit-elle à Klaus.

_J'ai cru l'apercevoir tout à l'heure, sur le parking.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

_C'était effectivement lui. Il était en train de me prévenir de son arrivée quand il t'a vu.

_Oh, qu'a-t-il dit?

_Qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquièter de se que les autres pensaient de moi et de mes décisions. Et je suis de son avis.

Il leva les sourcils, un sourire commençant à naitre sur ses lèvres.

_Ce qui veut dire que tu viens avec moi à la Nouvelle Orléans?

Caroline lui sourit.

_C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit-il en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

Puis il s'écarta et sortit de derrière son dos une boite en velour noir.

_Tiens, pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

_Oh, elles sont magnifiques.

Dans la boite qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, elle découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argents, dans lequel était inscrusté une pierre bleue, du saphir, lui apprit-il.

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien prévu pour toi.

_Il n'y a aucun problème, Sweetheart. Et puis, je suis sûr que l'on va trouver un moyen pour arranger cela.

_Mmmh, je pense aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Klaus passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva contre lui. Caroline en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle gémit lorsque la bouche humide de l'Originel descendit dans son cou, et encore plus lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

_Depuis quand tu (baiser) te promènes (baiser) torse nu, Sweetheart?

_Depuis (baiser) que tu (baiser) détruis tous mes (baiser) tops.

_Reconnais (baiser) au moins (baiser) que (baiser) c'est (baiser) un (baiser) gain (baiser) de (baiser) temps.

_C'est vrai (baiser). Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime également, Love (baiser). Plus que quiconque.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il déchira son soutien gorge en deux, arrachant une pleinte de la part de la blonde.

_Arrêtes de ruiner tous mes habits, ronchonna-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait un de ses seins.

_C'est beaucoup trop tentant, Love. Tu es beaucoup trop tentante!

Elle le fit taire en tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à relever son visage vers elle, puis elle l'embrassa pendant qu'il grognait de frustration.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils roulaient en direction de la Nouvelle Orléans. Après que Caroline est faite sa valise, Klaus avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche de l'Université Whitmore. Ils avaient pris le premier avion en direction de la NOLA, mais à cause des mauvaises conditions météo, ils durent atterir dans une petite ville à quatre heures de route de leur destination finale. Alors, Klaus avait loué une voiture (tout dépend du point de vu que l'on se fait sur l'utilisation de l'hypnose) et il avait sans aucun doute enfrein toutes les lois de limitations de vitesses des Etats Unis. .

_Je suis persuadé que tu apprécieras cet endroit.

Tout en continuant de regarder la route, il pressa sa main. Caroline avait la tête nichée sur son épaule.

_Et moi, je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras bien avec ta petite fille.

_Elle m'a énormément manqué, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Puis il ajouta.

_Nous voilà à la Nouvelle Orléans.

_Wouah.

Pendant qu'ils roulaient à travers la ville, la vampire blonde observait avec exitation les illuminations pour cette période de fêtes et tous les touristes. C'était magnifique. Très vite, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse avec des balcons qui donnaient vu sur la rue.

_C'est très joli, dit-elle quand ils entrèrent dans la maison.

C'est Elijah qui les accueillit en arrivant dans le salon.

_Niklaus, Mademoiselle Forbes soyez la bienvenue chez nous.

_Bonsoir, Elijah.

Klaus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_Ah, c'est vous.

Hayley descendit des escaliers pour les rejoindre. Elle sourit à Caroline, lui demanda comment elle allait.

_Euh... bien.

Elle était plutôt surprise de l'acceuil de la louve qui lui souriait d'une façon sincère. Alors, essayant d'être la plus chaleureuse possible, elle lui retourna la question. Après tout, elles allaient vivre sous le même toit, donc autant bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Klaus regarda leur conversation du coin de l'oeil. Il avait redouté leur rencontre mais apparemment tout allait bien.

_Sont elles...

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Rebekah tenant un enfant dans les bras. Son enfant.

Caroline était allongée sur le lit de la chambre de Klaus, qu'elle avait finalement réussi à trouver. Avec l'arrivée de la soeur Mikaelson et du bébé, elle s'était très vite sentit pas à son aise. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partit de la famille, contrairement à Hayley. Tout le monde avait l'attention virée sur l'enfant, en particulier Klaus. Il la tenait contre lui et souriait de toutes ses dents. En les voyant tous réunis, pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles, Caroline avait décidé de s'éclipser. Elle avait monté les escaliers et avait ouverte toutes les portes jusqu'à tomber sur la chambre qui ressemblait le plus à l'Hybride Originel. Simple et luxueuse à la fois, propre, sans pour autant que chaque affaire soit rangée de façon très ordonnée comme dans celle qu'occupait très certainement Elijah. Celle avec les draps roses pales et blancs étaient sans aucun doute à Rebekah. La pièce où le lit et les chaises étaient recouverts de vêtements féminins devait appartenir à Hayley. Elle avait même vu la chambre de Hope avec son berceau en bois blanc.

_Te voilà!

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Klaus. Il déposa sa valise près de la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

_Je me demandais où tu étais passées.

_Désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Tu n'aurais rien gâché du tout, Sweetheart.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Puis-je te présenter Hope?

_Maintenant? Elle doit dormir.

_Ce serait très étonnant, sourit-il.

_Bon, d'accord!

Ils sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent les couloirs pour entrer dans la pièce de l'enfant. Couchée dans son berceau, la petite agitait son lapin en peluche dans tous les sens. Quand ils se penchèrent vers elle, le bébé laissa tomber son jouet et tendit ses petites mains vers son père qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

_Elle est très jolie, murmura Caroline. Coucou, Hope.

L'enfant observa la jeune vampire de ses grands yeux bleus, puis la désigna du doigt.

_Touwa, gazouilla la petite en faisant des bulles.

_Mon ange, je te présente Caroline.

_Elle a tes yeux. Et ton nez.

Klaus sourit tandis que son enfant tendait les bras vers la blonde.

_Je crois qu'elle veut que tu la portes.

_Se serait avec plaisir.

A peine Hope fut dans les bras de Caroline, qu'elle fit un gazouillement qui s'apparentait le plus à un rire pour un bébé de son âge. Les yeux pétillants, elle tapa dans ses mains. La vampire blonde se mit rire à son tour. Cet enfant était magnifique.

Tandis qu'elle berçait Hope tout en chantonnant une berceuse, Klaus les observait, attendrit. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux de cette femme et qu'il aurait une petite fille. Certainement pas lui.

_Elle s'est endormis, dit Caroline en s'approchant.

Elle la reposa delicatement dans son berceau, sous le regard protecteur de l'Originel. Il caressa doucement la joue de sa fille avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son front.

_Bonne nuit, Hope, mon ange.

Une fois allongés sur le lit dans la chambre de Klaus, Caroline se colla contre lui.

_Ce fut un très beau Noël.

_Je trouve aussi.

Il l'embrassa.

_Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Bonne nuit, Love.

_Bonjour, bonsoir, joyeux Noël les amis!_

_Voilà, vous avez fini de lire mon OS spéciale Noël. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. _

_Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que je voulais écrire une OS Klaroline mais je n'avais pas quoi mettre dedans. C'est en décorant le sapin de Noël à l'internat que j'ai eu l'idée. _

_Bref, en attendant j'espère que vous passez tou(te)s de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont._

_Allez, à la prochaine!_

_XOXO_

_Willoh._


End file.
